The Death of Naruto Uzumaki
by Callian31
Summary: Over 1000 years since Konoha's founding it celebrates the inauguration of its One-Hundredth Hokage, Koreen Uzumaki. Taking some time away from the celebration to himself he meets and old man with connections to his village's ancient past. As they speak the celebration comes under attack. It is here Naruto Uzumaki will meet his end. On the anniversary of Team 7's creation.
I don't own Naruto

The Death of Naruto Uzumaki

It is said if one were to visit the town of Kareha they would find a city unlike any other. Ruins all around, from a bygone era, where people used more primitive forms of jutsus and weapons and waged war once every couple decades. Building which, have stood for as long as people could remember. The government had tried to remove the buildings many times, but whenever they did they were stopped by the villagers, who preferred their home. Some took residence in repaired buildings or shacks built where one once stood. There were shops and restaurants just like any other town. Basking in the place that was once called Konoha. The first Konoha which defended The Land of Fire centuries ago. Now, a shell in possession of the Land of Sound in a war several centuries before. Nowadays, The Lands of Sound and Fire though were the closest of allies in all the world. Perhaps, that was what allowed them to be here. To celebrate the coronation of the One Hundredth Hokage, Koreen Uzumaki.

Standing over the crowd bellow him he took one large gulp. _Be calm Koreen. Be calm._ He told himself. _It's just like giving a speech before battle, no pressure._ So, he spoke. He spoke of the long history of Konoha, how it went through 5 World Wars in its first century or so. How the ground they were standing on was taken by their-then-enemy the Land of Sound, how the second Konoha wasn't even a village, but a splinter cell that fought the Land of Sound to revive the Land of Fire and succeeded after decades of struggle leading to the formation of the third Konohagakure, the current one. How before him, 99 other Hokage fought for their future in their own way. Sure, some had questionable means. Like the Eighth Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi starting a war with Kirigakure over speculation of the Assassination of some high-standing member now forgotten, and the 29th Hokage Kamina Tsurue who began the 10-Year-Blood War in an attempt to conquer smaller neighboring countries, and the 53rd, Terra Aburame, who failed to defend Konoha from the Sound Invasion. "While yes, they may not have done what we would have thought was best for the situation either morally or otherwise, all Hokage have had one thing in common!" he told the crowd, "They wanted Konoha to have a great future! And I, as the 100th am no different! It is by the grace of our long-time-ally the Land of Sound we can be here today, but today is a day for celebrating the future of Konoha! And personally-" Pausing for a moment he slightly raised his hand but hesitated, then in one clean motion he ripped the eyepatch from his left eye so that both his Byakugan and Sharingan were showing, "am glad to see it with both of my eyes!" The crowd cheered, as it always does.

Afterwards, it was just a blur of shaking hands, greetings, and celebration. Eventually, Koreen was able to slip away from everyone and just wander what was once Konoha alone. He wanted to be alone to his thoughts, and the original Konoha. He was amazed, really. Here, the legacy that had led to his coronation started. He had lost his way, was alone in a strange place, and had practically and entire abandoned city to himself since almost everyone was in the main square celebrating. No guards, no shinobi, no hands to shake, nothing. He wouldn't have had it any other way. This, exploring the lost ruins of a time from long-ago. That is what he lived for. It was beginning to grow dark so someone had probably noticed his absence. The HOTA would probably find him soon and whisk him away to a life trapped inside his village. Letting out a sigh of defeat he wandered some more and prayed for a few more minutes. That was when he saw the old man standing in front of a ramen stand pacing impatiently. "Sir! Are you ok?" he asked the man.

Stopping the old man looked at him, a gleam of desperation in his eyes. The man had gray, spiky hair, shriveled skin, and whisker-like birth marks. He wore a blue overcoat and grayish-white garments underneath with an orange belt. Moving his absurdly long walking-stick the old man walked towards him. "Yes yes yes, something is very wrong," he said pointing to the ramen stand, "Every year on this day that ramen stand is open for me to get my annual order of ramen. But they're CLOSED, I tell you. They're never closed today and I need that ramen."

"Come back tomorrow then. They're probably at the celebration, y'know," Koreen tried explaining to the man.

"No!" the old man yelled, slamming his staff to the ground with more force than Koreen expected out of someone of the man's age, "It must be today! Not yesterday, not 3 seconds past midnight, _today!_ Do you understand young man it is today! I-I've always kept the schedule for- well, a very long time. I'm not stopping now!"

Looking between the man and the stand, called Ichiraku's apparently, Koreen sighed and told the man, "I'll make your ramen then. I'm pretty good at it myself."

"Really?" the man said, glee replacing desperation, "Go- go right ahead then." Nodding, Koreen walked over to the stand and smashed the lock on the door and opened it. Walking in, Koreen turned on the lights and entered the cooking area.

"What do you want?" he asked the old man.

Looking around the man started pointing to a slip on the wall. "There- um, that should tell you. I-I can't usually remember. Just- make it to-go, ok?" Looking at the slip Koreen nodded and got to work. Four different kinds of ramen. This was going to take a bit.

"A-and make one for you too," the man told Koreen, "It'd be nice to have someone to eat with f-f-f-food once." Brushing off the man's poor food choice for his age Koreen continued working.

"In that case," he told the man, "We'll be having two large servings of miso ramen with roasted pork-fillet."

"Really!?" the man said incredulously, "That's amazing, really! We have similar tastes th-then!"

Finishing the first batch, Koreen placed it on the counter and got started on the second order. "Why don't you just order that one then?" he asked, "What's with the other 3 orders?"

Looking up from the floor he'd been staring at the man moved his mouth for no apparent reason as if thinking before answering, "W-well, y'see they're not my portions. Th-they're Sasuke's and Sakura's and Kakashi's. The one that we're getting double of is mine."

"Wait," Koreen said stopping his work and turning around and looking at the old man incredulously, "If you're eating with people why did you want me to come so that you wouldn't be lonely?"

Chuckling, the old man just shook his head, "Oh, y'know. They aren't here to eat it. If-if you get what I mean. Heh heh heh." Nodding, Koreen put the second batch on the counter.

"Right, sorry about that," he told him, "I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't," the man answered, "It-it's been a long time since then, really. I'm used to their not being here." The man looked around the stand nostalgically, "We used to eat here after missions. Back-back when this place was once in its prime and growing ever more." Continuing to look around the man muttered something that Koreen didn't hear.

"What was that?" Koreen asked, placing the 3rd batch on the counter.

"Oh!" the man said, "I was just wondering where the years have gone. Everyone left one day. I- there was an invasion, right?"

"Yes," Koreen answered, "About, oh, 500 years ago."

"Five…Hundred?" the old man asked. Keeping his head still the only thing that moved was the man's eyes as he looked around. "Yes, f-f-five hundred. My, my how does the time fly?"

"With wings that hurt like hell if you let them hit you," Koreen answered. The old man laughed.

"That's a good one, boy!" he told Koreen, "That should be etched in stone somewhere so that people don't forget anytime soon."

Then, they were silent for a while before Koreen broke the silence. "So," he asked, "What's you name?"

"Oh, my name?" the man replied, "It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Koreen dropped his spoon in the pot. Impossible, Naruto Uzumaki was the Seventh Hokage, his ancestor! That lived about 1000 years ago!

"That's just a coincidence," Koreen told himself.

"No coincidence," Naruto answered, "I have lived for about 900 years, boy. See and felt things you can only imagine. Now, about that ramen." For whatever reason, Koreen believed him. So, nodding to the man Koreen reached into the pot and took out the spoon and finished making their ramen.

"I'll help you carry it," Koreen told Naruto. Nodding, the former Seventh Hokage picked up his portion and one other, leaving Koreen with the other three and they began to walk away.

"Who are you then, young man?" Naruto asked as they walked.

Koreen answered, "I am Koreen Uzumaki, the One Hundredth Hokage."

"Figured from the hair," Naruto replied, "And let me guess, you and half the village have returned to your ROOTs in order to celebrate this momentous occasion."

"Yes," Koreen answered, "Though, mind if I ask you a few questions. So-so that I can have some advice."

"Sure," Naruto answered, "That's what we old people are here for. Ain't got anything better to do, really. So, what do you want to ask?"

"I-Was it stressful when you became Hokage?" Koreen asked.

"I-I don't know. I thinks so- but," Naruto replied, "I- according to the friend sealed in my stomach (just role with it) IIIII- had stuff to figure out, and probably not fast enough. I let my duties get in the way of what was really important. My family, you see. Hokage, it was my dream in all honesty. I spent so much time chasing after it and other things that- well. *sigh* When I was young I was so captivated by what I didn't have that I didn't notice what I had. And because of that I couldn't quite realize how important it was to hold on to those while I could. I made mistakes, we all do. So, on this matter, being Hokage is all well and good but never forget that you have certain things, friends, family, fluffy kittens, whatever you can think of really ,that are more important to hold on to. Oh, and get ready for so much paperwork a prosthetic arm won't stop the wrist pain. Trust me, I know. Oh, and politics too. Politics suck. Next question."

Well," Koreen said, "I- what, what are you doing here, alive?"

"Good question," Naruto answered, "The answer is Six Path Sage Chakra + Uzumaki Durability + Kyuubi sealed inside you = optional immortality. Sure, I could pass on by releasing the Kyuubi from its seal but, I don't know. I guess I just wanted to stick to watch over this place in the stead of those who can't."

` "I noticed something," Koreen said.

"My God!" Naruto said, "a human being noticed something!? What is this new discovery?"

"Oh, great," Koreen said, "The Seventh is a smart-allick."

"I wasn't when I was the Seventh," Naruto answered, "But when you get old as me you need to find some way to entertain yourself."

"Anyways, as I was saying," Koreen continued, "Your behavior became a lot more composed all of the sudden, why?"

"Don't know," Naruto answered, "Let's just chalk it up to the ever-failing brain. Next question? Wait, hold that thought. We're here."

He'd been so engrossed in the conversation Kreen hadn't even noticed where they were going. Currently, they were in the middle of a small area in a heavily wooded area. In front of them was a stone monument that had been eroded by the ages of time. In front of it were three logs. Walking to the steps of the monument the two of them sat down and Naruto opened the first cup of ramen. "First, up, Kakashi-sensei," he told himself.

Opening his cup of ramen Koreen looked around the area a little bit and asked Naruto, "So, what are we doing here?"

"We're celebrating a very important day," Naruto said giving a sad smile and stopping his eating for a moment with a haunted look in his eyes before continuing, "The day Team 7 was formed."

"Team 7?" Koreen asked, "What's that?"

"It was my Genin Team, and my best friends," Naruto answered, "Me, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and our sensei Kakashi Hatake. You still have the Genin Team system, right?"

"I'm not sure," Koreen replied, "What's a Genin?"

"Junior Ninja," Naruto said, slurping up the last bits of Kakashi's ramen and going to the next one, "You're next, Sasuke-teme. Anyways, back in the old days after you graduated the shinobi academy you'd be put on a Genin Team, you, two others, and a sensei, you'd do D-Ranks and a few C-Rank missions if you were lucky before your sensei deemed the entire team ready for the Chunin Exams. If you passed those you'd go up a rank to Chunin obviously. After Chunin was Jonin and after that Hokage."

"In that case we have something like that," Koreen answered, "Except you're with them since the Academy and there's 4 of you. An you do missions together for life. Essentially they're your family until everyone dies. Two of mine died and gave me the eyes I have now. B-Both of them wanted to become Hokage so-so I did. And brought a piece of both of them with me. What else can you tell me about your time?"

Giving a sad smile, Naruto patted him on the back and picked up the next cup, "Alright, Sakura-chan, here we go. Well, not much more really. I-I don't remember that much, really. There are so many faces, names, places, and events that have just been forgotten as time passes. Friends, comrades, important life events, etc. I-I *sniff* I don't even remember my wife's name or face at all. Kurama, the Kyuubi sealed within me, doesn't remember either so it's lost to me. Gone, forever, her, my children, and others. There was a war, I think. I-I fought in it that's for sure, I-I think so. So many memories down the drain a million times over. The only faces and names I can remember, are Team 7's. Everyone else is-is gone from my mind. I've tried to find them and and- get them back y'know. But was never able to achieve that. I can't remember shit. Literally, I have forgotten the definition of the word "shit". Do you know?"

Koreen just shook his head. "No, sorry," he answered the Seventh as he finished his cup, "But it sounds dignified though."

Naruto smirked and picked up his cup, "If you say so. So, what were your other questions?"

"J-just a confession, between the two of us," Koreen told him.

"Ok, I'm probably the best person to confess to," Naruto said, "Don't get out much and I'll forget it soon anyways."

"Well," Koreen said, biting his lip before blurting out, "Idon'twanttobeHokage!"

"Really?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, "Then, why are you?"

"To-to make sure Hira and Quno could have their dream fulfilled," Koreen answered.

"They're dead," Naruto answered, "Unless you got a Rinnegan stored somewhere that's it. Their dreams are over, done, kaput. Whether or not you're carrying their eyeballs in your sockets is irrelevant. Did they make you promise to do it?"

"N-no, I promised them to become Hokage in their place just before they died," Koreen answered truthfully.

"What did they say?" Naruto asked.

"Well," Koreen answered, tears forming in his eyes, "They died before that but, they looked-sad, I guess? They're dead, we'll never know."

"In that case, what would your dream have been if you hadn't made that promised them?" Naruto asked his voice with not void of some form of compassion.

"I-I don't know," Koreen answered truthfully, "B-Become a great Tornin (which I assume is or version of Jonin) and become a Legendary ninja like my parents and grandparents before me, probably. That's what was expected of me."

"I asked you a question," Naruto told him sternly, "It was not a question of what you would have become but one of what your dream was."

"Wh-what's the difference?" Koreen asked.

Straightening his back Naruto looked down at Koreen, "If you didn't have the pressure of your family then what would you have done with your life?"

Pausing and thinking for a bit Koreen replied, "I'd've…. wanted to become an explorer or archeologist perhaps. Traveling the world and seeing its beauty for myself. Visiting other foreign nations and other places with no boundaries. But I'm Hokage now, so that's not gonna happen. I have responsibilities now and people counting on me."

"Not necessarily," Naruto told him, "In fact, it may grant you certain opportunities to travel that you didn't have before."

"What do you mean?" Koreen asked.

"Diplomatic missions," Naruto answered, "Head to an enemy country to try and cease hostilities yourself. Not only may you actually be able to make a good impression and respect from them for such a bold move, but you'll also be able to see the sights on the way and may even be able to show you truly wish to get to know them more by showing interest in their culture."

"No way," Koreen said standing up, "my guard would never do that. Too dangerous putting us right in enemy territory."

"Exactly," Naruto answered, "going there instead of a neutral country or inviting them to yours for the talks puts them in the position of power and thus showing you trust them. Either that or they'll think you're absolutely stupid. In which case they'll kill you anyways. On the bright side though you won't be Hokage anymore."

"Yeah," Koreen said, "That's tr-" Before he could finish an explosion sounded in the direction of the village. His eyes widening in surprise Koreen turned to Naruto.

"Go," was all the Seventh Hokage told the One-Hundredth. Nodding, Koreen dashed off to the village. Alone once more Naruto got up and walked that way. In his mind he reminisced on the few memories that still remained.

Three children and their sensei posing for a picture. Two of them looked like they wanted to kill each other.

Then, the fighting started and lasted for several years. Until it stopped and they were adults now. With families of their own and children of their own. A new generation to protect. Only one of them was actually good at that. He and Sasuke just really abandoned their children to their wives to raise. They had a village to protect. Yes, they did. And those villages did not consist of countless shinobi and civilians like they thought. No, they should have consisted of two women and some bouncing bundles of joy at home which they should have paid more attention to. The Kakashi just sighed at his students.

Now they were in the hospital, the sensei was dying. They all knew Kakashi was dying. But they smiled anyways and talked of what they'd do when the old man recovered. He didn't and they stood by his body the most at the funeral and just stared at the shell of their teacher. That's when their mortality came to them. The inevitability of their demise no matter how strong they are.

 _"_ _All of you, my precious students. Please, don't be sad. I'll finally see all my lost frends, family and comrades. So don't cry for me."_

They cried all right. Apologizing endlessly to Kakashi for it. All the while, their children listened in.

It wasn't long before one of them realized this as well. Sasuke, oh Sasuke dear God. He died but only around a year later. The coffin wasn't really that big. After all, what's the use of building something so big when the only thing you could find was a head? Just a head and even then, they barely recognized it. Whoever killed him, had done things to him either before or after Sasuke died that were utterly unimaginable. He remembered clutching a weeping Sakura for two days straight. Only twelve hours later did a war start over it.

 _"_ _It's just a simple reconnaissance mission, Naruto, nothing's going to happen. Tell your gut feeling that I've done this a million times before. Besides, my daughter's wedding is soon. I've got to look by best for that."_

The wedding was postponed for two years. Due to the war the groom couldn't even walk. The marriage barely held on, but they persisted and got through it in the end.

Even with the war time went on and they grew old. His wife had passed sometime before they took a picture by the memorial stone. He and Sakura were old now and one of the few of their generation left. Their hair grayed and wrinkles started showing all over them. Sakura just got sicker and sicker. So sick she had to move around in a wheelchair.

 _"_ _It was bound to happen eventually, Naruto. We both know that. No one gets to see the entire future. Only part."_

The last picture of Team 7 taken was him by three graves placed side-by-side. He was sitting between Sakura and Sasuke's. Holding them like they were still alive. Soon after he told Kurama he wanted to be the one to see the future for them. Kurama reluctantly agreed.

Stepping out of the woods the former Hokage walked into the village and watched as a mysterious group of Shinobi draped in black cloaks and adorned with red clouds. Koreen was clashing with one of them with an interesting weapon. A sword-gun hybrid of sorts. The hilt of the sword and the grip of the gun were one in the same allowing him two switch between them by simply flipping the weapon. Backing him up was who he guessed was Koreen's fourth team member. An Aburame girl with a- sniper bo staff? Weird, but cool nonetheless. And up there was a dark-skinned woman wearing glasses fighting another with a couple giant silver guns. Running out of ammo the woman, who he assumed was the 78th Otokage the villagers talked about, grabbed the weapon strapped to her back which was a, was a, was a. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he asked Kurama a question. _"_ _Kurama, is that and electric-guitar scythe?"_

 **Yes, yes it is.**

 _"_ _Badass."_

He decided to observe the fight from a distance and see what this generation was capable of. And Naruto had to say he was impressed. Looked like these days chakra was used more for enhancing physical traits like strength and agility as many of the moves typically involved acrobatics. As he was enjoying the fight that they were TOTALLY winning a figure crashed into the central square. Standing there was a man with white hair and a beard. He was fairly tall and very muscular and wore the same cloak as all the others. The Aburame, who Naruto learned was called Tina from Koreen shouting her name about 20,000 times (there wasn't something going on there at _all_ ), the Otokage, Rega, and Koreen all charged at the man simultaneously. Sadly, due to their exhausted state and the strength of the man they were fighting he swatted them away like flies.

"All of you stand down and you will be granted mercy," the man announced, "If you still continue to fight then I, Galem, Leader of the Akatsuki, will end your life!" Getting up, Naruto walked towards them.

"Akatsuki? Really!?" he asked the man, "Don't you people _ever_ go away! Gah! It's like there are 10 versions of you a generation for the past 900 goddamn years!"

"Who are you?" Galem asked.

"Me?" Naruto asked, "Why, I'm the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki! The man who has lived over 900 years!" He struck a pose his teacher would have been proud of.

You'd expect Galem to laugh, hesitate, or even quiver in his boots. But, nope, he just looked confused. "Ok, while I can certainly believe you are 900 years old," Galem said, "I thought the Seventh Hokage was Sakura Haruno." Naruto froze, his eyes wide with horror.

Rega coughed and raised her head, "No no no, I think she was the _Ninth_ Hokage."

"You sure?" Galem asked her, "Because I brushed up on my Konoha history and it specifically state Sakura Haruno as-"

"Common misconception," Tina coughed out, "She was never Hokage. Just more relevant that Naruto in the long-run. Her medical research and development is still used by researchers to this very day. Add to that she was a close friend of the Seventh and was commonly seen in the building and for about 200 years people thought she was the seventh until records were recovered about 30 years ago proving otherwise and the history books were corrected and edited from then on. Your copy was probably from before that."

"No," Galem said, "It was made in-"

"SAKURA WAS NEVER HOKAGE!" Naruto screamed, "I WAS! ME ME ME ME ME! WHY THE HELL DID YOU THINK THAT!? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS MORE RELEVANT THAN ME!? I WON A WAR AND BROUGHT WOLD PEACE! I-I even defeated a God-or something. Can't quite remember though. There was a tree involved though. I know that much!"

"Uzumaki-sama," Koreen said, "While I can certainly understand why you are upset, with all due respect. Haruno-sama found the cure for cancer. You did the same thing 11 other Hokage did. Me included in that." The area around them was silent as Naruto took in the fact everyone thought Sakura was Hokage and not him.

 _"_ _It's like her punches are transcending the boundaries between life and death and once again hitting me in the face."_

 **Just be glad they fixed the problem, wuss. Besides, it's been over 900 years. You are a fool if you think society can keep accurate records of every detail of your time for that long. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about.**

Chuckling, Galem walked towards Naruto. Slowly, slowly, ever so slowly. "Even if you are who you say you are," Galem told him, "You're still far too decrepit to fight me, old man. Leave now and you won't get hurt."

Looking up at the taller man Naruto inspected him. He looked to be around, 60 or 70 definitely. A battle-hardened shinobi with decades of battle experience and with arm muscles as big as his chest. "Hmph," Naruto huffed out, "Old people these days. No respect for their elders." Activating the Seal of One-Hundred he figured out around 300 year ago he flicked his hand at Galem's chest and sent him flying. "It looks like I need to teach you some manners," Naruto told Galem, shunshining behind the man and swatting him into a building, "Now then, Mr. Galem, get off of my lawn."

Clawing himself out of the wreckage Galem narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "I see you're stronger than I thougt," Galem said, "No matter, I shall end you with my own hands! You should feel honored that I will give you such attention."

"No," a new voice said, "No he shouldn't." Galem's eyes widened as his head was cut off. As his body fell to the ground Naruto took a look at Galem's killer. He was a tall man with black hair reaching down to his shoulders and his face resembled a snake. "Well well well, here I was trying to rain on my old village's parade with yet another dead Hokage," the man said walking forward, "But of all the surprising things I could have found here this takes the cake. Naruto Uzumaki, still alive. If I had known you'd show up I wouldn't have wasted such lackluster subordinates on this attack. How are you "old friend"?"

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. The man's eyes widened in surprise before shaking his head.

"I see the years have not been as kind to you as me," the man noted, "Being stuck in one body with all your memories of our time fading away over the course of 953 years. While I retained all of mine and went from body to body. So, allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Orochimaru."

"Don't remember you," Naruto said, his eyes narrowing, "But for whatever reason I really hate you."

"Yes," Orochimaru said, "I believe you would." Orochimaru drew his blade and attacked. Naruto blocked it with his walking stick. "I did cause you a large amount of grief," he told Naruto.

"Then consider this payback," Naruto answered knocking him away. Charging towards Orochimaru he performed a hand seal and summoned a group of shadow clones. He and the shadow clones began bombarding Orochimaru. Orochimaru easily dispatched the clones with his blade and jumped up to the top of a building.

"Tell me Naruto," Orochimaru asked as Naruto attacked him some more, "What _have_ you been doing, lately? I mean, in over 9 centuries you'd think we would have run into each other especially considering your penchant for trouble. You'd think that you would have at least sought me out for what I did to Sasuke."

Naruto stopped and looked at Orochimaru with pure rage. "What did you say?" he growled at the former Sanin, "YOU killed Sasuke! You…..you mutilated him!?"

"Why, is that _anger_ I hear from you, Naruto?" Orochimaru sarcastically remarked, "Why, I thought you were incapable of such primal urges. Well, you're human, what could I have expected?" Naruto gritted his teeth and clenched his hands as Orochimaru continued speaking. "Though, I thought you wanted Sasuke dead," Orochimaru smirked at Naruto, "You practically delivered him into my lap. Guess you couldn't stand the competition for best shinobi in Konoha."

 **Don't listen to him, he's just trying to get under your skin.**

 _Well it's working._

"Or maybe it was Sakura," Orochimaru said, "Perhaps not all of your childhodd crush disappeared. Hm?" Before Orochimaru could continue Naruto was in front of him preparing to attack him at full power.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled aiming it at Orochimaru's face and throwing it as fast and as strong as he could. Without so much as flinching Orochimaru brought his hand up and caught the Rasengan, tore it from Naruto's grip, and slammed it right back into the former Hokage's chest sending him flying. Scraping across the rooftops Naruto stopped himself just before crashing into the cliff wall where the Hokage monument once stood. Orochimaru appeared in front of him and kicked up sending Naruto flying again. Getting ahold of himself, Naruto propelled himself so that they were out of the village's borders. On top of the Hokage Monument and facing each other now Orochimaru looke around.

"To think," the snake-man said, "I once could have been Hokage. Nearly was too. But, sadly the title went to your father. We contradict each so much Naruto-kun it's almost like we're tied together. You became Hokage and I didn't, you fight with full force and I prefer to think my way through my fights, you care for human life and I could care less, yours is a face of a friend and mine an enemy's, not to mention your hair is short, light-colored, and spiked while mine is long, flat, and black. We're like Heaven and Hell, really. So alike and so similar. Now, here we are after centuries apart we two. The only remaining members of that long-lost bygone era left, locked in battle over a fallen Monument of that era meant to last forever. Both of us have caused the other so much grief and annoyance the whole situation is really poetic. So, what do you say, Naruto-kun? You and me, Hokage and missing-nin, Passion and Thought, let's settle out little score shall we? I have so many jutsu I'd like to test on you anyways."

"Fine by me," Naruto said, getting into his stance, "Y'know you actually kinda jogged my memory there, Orochimaru. I do remember you a bit now and I have to say. This is going to feel good." Orochimaru dropped his sword and Naruto his walking stick and they charged at each other. They began with taijutsu. It was a flurry of clashing movements each trying to strike with maximum efficiency. Right hook, jab, kick, kick, kick, elbow, palm strike, Naruto slapped Orochimaru. Not having enough time to be undignified Orochimaru jumped back and put a good amount of distance between the two of them.

Orochimaru performed a flurry of hand seals and the ground began to shake. _"_ _Mokuton: Great Snake."_ A large wooden snake rose from the ground, blowing away and earth around it. Charging at Naruto he activated his chakra cloak and threw numerous Rasenshuriken at it with rapid fire. The creature absorbed the Rasenshuriken like nothing. As it neared Naruto and opened its great maw to swallow him the Jinchuuriki performed a series of hand seals he knew very well. Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger.

 _Sasuke_

 _"_ Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled unleashing a large fireball that practically incinerated the entire snake into ash disappearing in almost a second and a half. When it was over, ash rained down on the battle field like snow. Holding a slightly burned arm, Orochimaru quickly healed it and performed a new set of handseals. The crushed dirt around him rose up and he sent a large wave of it at Naruto.

 _"_ _Jiton!"_ Naruto thought before shielding himself as Orrochimaru used the storm to block his sense of sigh. Performing a new set of handseals Naruto quickly cast a Fuuton Jutsu to disperse the cloud. When he did it Orochimaru was nowhere in sight. Fearing an attack from the ground Naruto jumped up to stop it. Naruto thought he'd be safe from the attack for a few moments.

"Good guess," Orochimaru's voice said above him. Startled, Naruto turned around in midair just as Orochimaru impaled him through the stomach. Staring down at the wound, Naruto felt them falling down to the ground. Moving his hand to a pointed position electricity surrounded it.

 _Kakashi_

"Chidori!" Naruto yelled, impaling Orochimaru in the heart. Naruto removed his hand from Orochimaru just as they hit the ground. Getting up first, Orochimaru limped away and the wound immediately began auto-repairing. Gasping loudly he turned back around as Naruto got up and pulled the sword out and threw it away. Clenching his teeth Orochimaru began doing the seals for a new jutsu. Not giving him time to finish Naruto put his hand nto a fist shape, raised it up, and brought it down.

 _Sakura_

"SHANNARO!" Naruto yelled as his punch hit the ground and the earth around the began going everywhere. Orochimaru lost his footing and stopped making his seals. Naruto jumped up above him and got ready to deliver a Rasengan to him. Looking up, Orochimaru spewed a poisonous cloud at Naruto. The cloud completely covered Naruto and he fell without control, the poison quickly infecting him. Just before he reached Orochimaru, who was getting ready to implae him with a chidori of his own, a figure ran up to them and jumped up. They grabbed Naruto and landed on the ground, sliding away from Orochimaru. The figure placed him down and Naruto saw it was Koreen. "K-Koreen?" Naruto asked, "I just saw you-"

"We have good medics," Koreen quickly answered with a smirk, "Besides, what kind of Hokage would I be if I let my predecessor die on my first day with the job?" Joining them quickly were Tina and Rega who and both apparently been healed.

"Are you ok, Seventh-sama?" Tina asked him, concerned.

"Just give Kurama a bit," Naruto told her, "He'll get it out of my system."

"Ah," Orochimaru said as he inspected the newcomers, "So, you're the 78th Otokage, hm? While I did cut my ties with the Land of Sound many many many years ago a part of me still can't help but show a bit of pride that the village I helped create has come so far in the world. Of course, it is a shame that you've allied yourself with Konoha, but that's the flow of time for you."

"You founded Otogakure?" Rega asked Orochimaru, "Ugh, that's embarrassing."

"Shouldn't you be praising you honorable founder?" Orochimaru asked with more curiosity than anything else, "Honestly, you people these days."

"Sorry, I don't give praise to people who look like my grandmother when she's high on drugs, drunk on alcohol, and about to fall asleep," Rega responded drawing out her electric-guitar scythe, "How about a wake-up call?" She struck the cords and sent out a shockwave that ripped through the earth. Orochimaru was blown away and Tina appeared behind him. Not giving him anytime to move she struck him on time after another with her staff. Shooting him several times he gripped the holes. Koreen showed up right behind him with his swords on fire and began clashing with him. Orochimaru grabbed his sword and Koreen just started shooting fire waves at him. Orochimaru barely dodged each one. Rega showed up behind him and bgan fighting him while playing the guitar part, swinging the scythe part, doing acrobatics and singing all at the same time. Naruto was understandably impressed. Rega and Orochimaru's blades clashed and in the meantime Koreen switched to his pistols and he and Tina began shooting at Orochimaru putting even more bullet holes in him. Frustrated, Koreen circulated chakra through his pistols which turned red in response.

His bullets were surrounded by fire and burned away everything in their way. Orochimaru jumped up and performed a new jutsu. "How dare you interphere!" Orochimaru yelled, "DIE!" As a shadow covered the ground everyone looked up to see a large meteor falling towards them. Naruto knew he'd seen that jutsu before and that it caused a large amount of devastation to an entire army.

"Run!" Naruto yelled at the ones fighting but they didn't listen. Instead, Tina ran towards Koreen and he launched her into the air. She aimed her sniper up and pulled the trigger. The shot sounded throughout the entire battlefield and it tore through both meteors. For a second nothing appeared to happen. Then, the meteors were turned into two giant dust clouds. She turned her sights onto Orochimaru and shot at him sending up a dust cloud. Feeling a pulse of chakra Naruto's eyes grew wide.

 _I-I know this. What-Kurama, what's your status on the poison._

 **Almost dooooone, there, it's completely out of your system.**

Getting up, Naruto's eyes gained the orange signature of Sage Mode from the Nature Energy he gathered when he was down and Kurama was healing him. Looking at the dust cloud Naruto notice something in it. _"_ _Wh-what's that?"_ Naruto asked.

 **You've probably forgotten so I'll remind you. That right there, Naruto, is Orochimaru's true form. Created from countless experiments.**

As the dust settled Orochimaru's true form revealed itself. One large white snake with Orochimaru's head showing. The creature began to twist and contort itself. Then it stopped and a cracking noise was heard. "You have proven yourselves worthy of facing my most powerful jutsu. _Yamata no Jutsu!"_ Orochimaru yelled as he transformed from his serpentine form and grew larger and larger. Until high above the four shinobi was an eight-headed serpent. Sprining out of one of the snake's mouth was Orochimaru wielding his Sword of Kusanagi.

"I'll take Orochimaru's main body!" Naruto yelled at the others, "Just keep the other seven heads off of me." With that, Naruto jumped up heading right for Orochimaru himself. One head charged at him but was decapitated by Rega using her scythe. She jumped up and began hacking at the second head until it died.

Two more snakes hissed and began spewing acid at Naruto. Pulses of water shot from Koreen's guns were able to get rid of it. He turned his swords and increased his blade's sizes with high pressure water and impaled one and began confronting the next one. It shot acid at him and struck at him. He switched to his regular bullets and activated his Byakugan. Taking note of the creature's pressure points he shot at them causing it to be paralyzed and go numb. Transforming his other eye to Mangekyou he unleashed a large wave of Amaterasu upon the snake and burned through it.

Tina shot one through the head gaining the attention of the one beside it. It hissed at her and charged. She skillfully avoided its attacks and began taking every shot she could when that proved ineffectual she stopped and held her hand out unleashing a swarm of bugs at the snake having it devoured alive.

Naruto began running up the side of the snake Orochimaru was on. The last remaining head opened its mouth and looked like it was about to devour Naruto. Naruto got his Rasengan ready to use on it. Before he could though Koreen was between the two of them and began rapid firing with Fuuton Bullets and killed it. He gave Naruto a salute as they passed each other. Naruto smirked and returned it. He finished the last leg of the path up. Entering the mouth of the final serpent Orochimaru tried delivering a horizontal slash but Naruto dodged it and aimed his Ransengan trued.

 _Kakashi_

 _Sasuke_

 _Sakura_

 _Naruto_

"RASENGAN!" he yelled pouring nearly all of 300 years worth of stored chakra into the attack as he struck Orochimaru. The blow sent out a shockwave that completely atomized buth Orochimaru and the snake and blew Naruto far away from the battle field.

He crashed through the forest and tore down several trees on the way. His little "trip" ended as he slid to the ground right between the Memorial Stone and the three logs. Alone, Naruto couldn't help but reminisce on when he and Team 7 were young. Going on missions, training, and being good friends. There were good times and bad. Their dynamic changed and contorted overtime but at the end of the day they were still Team 7. Nothing could ever change that no matter what. With Kakashi's and Sasuke's deaths and Sakura's descent into near solitude save for him and her daughter he felt like he owed them something for failing them. For failing to keep them together in the end. Maybe, maybe because of his own failure he had decided to stay as their representative or something. Or was it because he was scared of dying like they did. Scared of death like any other person and just simple had the means to stay alive forever that most people didn't have. He couldn't remember at all no matter how hard he tried. But- maybe Kurama did.

 _Kurama, why did I chose not to die?_

 **There were two reasons. The first was you felt like you needed to be the representative of your generation to see the future they made for them. But, the second and most significant reason was due to the events leading into the Fifth Shinobi War, you lost your faith in the idea the next generation could make the world better. That, they could ever do it. When your student and Eight Hokage Konohamaru declared war on Kiri because of circumstantial and very poor evidence found that could possibly point to Sasuke's death. Nearly every shinobi in Konoha at that time, including your son, believed that and used that to support the war. Seeing so many people you knew since they were children turn into warmongers with what was practically the flip of a switch. It broke you and your faith in the Will of Fire. That's why.**

 _Then. why haven't I tried doing anything to affect the world in such a long time?_

 **Because you grew old and forgot it along with so many more memories. Eventually, you just digressed into a man who only moved from a spot once a year in order to get ramen for Team 7's Anniversary. The only other things you did was store chakra in you Yin Seal, occasionally speak to me, and sit on the steps of the Memorial Stone. And I kept you alive that entire time because, because I was waiting for you to one day regain your faith in the new generation. And- I couldn't picture myself in a world where I wasn't your host anymore.**

They heard Koreen's voice call out, "Naruto-saaaan!," from a distance away. Giving a smile, Naruto got himself up and walked up the steps of what was once the Memorial Stone one last time. The names had long since faded away and it showed little of the prestige and wonderful shine it once had. Now, it was a rock that barely resembled a structure of any sort. It was old and faded, worn by time. Just like him. So many words had faded from both of them and their bodies were worn. But there was one difference between them. The Stone still held its dignity. Naruto was just a shell. So, reaching out he used his chakra to carve one last name into it. Hearing rustling leaves behind him he turned around to see Koreen, Tina, Rega, and several other shinobi approaching. Naruto smiled at the exuberant young faces.

 _Kurama, I think I can trust them with the future. So, I-I'm ready to let go now. Be seeing ya, I guess. Old friend._

 **Be seeing you, kit.**

One moment, Naruto Uzumaki was there and the next he had disappeared. They would have believed he wasn't even there if they hadn't seen it for themselves. So, the group just stood there in awe at what they had seen before their eyes. Naruto was…. gone. Then, Koreen noticed a symbol etched into the stone. "Th-that wasn't there before," Koreen said, pointing to it, "Wh-what is it?"

"It's ancient kanji," Tina said, "That was the writing system from the time Konoha was founded until about 200 years afterward."

"What does it say?" Koreen asked his fiancé.

"The past," she answered.

 _"_ _If you don't like your destiny, don't accept it. Instead, have the courage to change it the way you want it to be!"_

 _-Naruto Uzumaki_

 ** _Author's Notes: Please review. Also, Jiton is Magnet Release. It's how Gaara controlled his sand._**


End file.
